


The Five Times Magnus Sat in Alec's Lap

by Gothic_Fairy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is a sleep-octopus, Tumblr Prompt, anonymous, but only for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous asked:#LetMagnusBaneSitInAlec'sLap2k17 No srsly tho, if u wanna write aomething about that. Maybe like 5 times magnus sat in alecs lap and it wasnt sexual + the one time it was? Whatever you'd like~~Hi! Sorry, but I’m really not the type for writing such things T_T. I hope you’ll at least enjoy a fluffy one instead! ^^





	

_One_

It wasn’t long after they started officially dating when Magnus found out about how much Alec sucked at getting pop culture references - especially the ones associated with TV. Well, the life in the Institute didn’t really offer much spare time to slack off and watch something. And because Magnus knew that, he came up with yet another amazing idea - a weekly movie night, of course! Alec wasn’t against it, either. It made Magnus happy that they could spent so much time together and a happy Magnus meant a happy Alec. 

So, once again, Alec ended up sprawled on a sofa in Magnus’ apartment, waiting for the warlock to sit next to him and rest his head onto Alec’s shoulder as he was used to nowadays. That day though, things were different. Maybe, it was just Magnus being extra cuddly or it was something else. But when Magnus finally walked towards Alec, he sat even closer than usual, one of his hands wrapped Alec’s waist as he swung his legs across Alec’s lap. He reminded Alec of a fluffy kitten, being curled up in that way and all, and he thought that Magnus might have even started purring if he dared to scratch his head. 

The idea itself made Alec chuckle, earning a raised eyebrow from Magnus.

“Are you laughing at me, Alexader?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“Nope. No laughs from here.” Alec tried to suppress another giggle bubbling in his lungs. Magnus obviously enjoyed Alec catching up on his intentions right away, pressing his body against Alec’s as the shadowhunter brought both of his hands around him, leaving a kiss in his hair.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

 

_Two_

“Sorry, Magnus, guess we’re out of seats!” Izzy said across from Alec, trying to outshout the load music around them, a wide smirk playing on her lips. They were in the middle of a nightclub, to Alec’s great dismay, celebrating Simon’s band’s successful concert or because of some other excuse Izzy thought up to lure them out. They found a bit secluded place to sit, away from the dance floor, and Magnus offered himself to get some drinks. When he came back, everyone was already seated, except for him. 

_Oh, Izzy, I can see what you did there,_ Alec thought as he watched her innocently shrug her shoulders and whisper something to Magnus. Alec would bet anything that she was planning something all along. 

He could only stare as the two of them exchanged amused smiles. They were totally up to something.

“Well, Alexander.” Magnus spoke up after approaching Alec. “It seems you’re my only option.” He finished and took one last step before sliding his arm around Alec’s shoulders and gracefully plopping down to sit in Alec’s lap, still sipping his drink. It shocked Alec for a second, this sudden change of events, and he could only thank his instincts for catching and steadying Magnus. 

Alec could see the pleased look in his eyes, his fingers tangled in Alec’s dark hair. The night wasn’t going to be so boring after all. 

 

_Three_

Alec felt very happy. Everyone was enjoying themselves, sitting around a campfire, singing songs and messing around. Clary and Jace got back together in the end and Simon seemed astonished that he was allowed to hold Izzy’s hand in public. It was a perfect night. 

“I’ve found the blanket!” Magnus announced next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was getting quite cold so Magnus suggested to share a blanket - ‘The blanket is way too big for a single person, Alexander.’ And what was a better way to wrap them both in it than for Magnus to sit between Alec’s spread knees, pressing his back against Alec’s chest. 

Alec sighed but brought him even closer anyway, resting his chin on Magnu’s shoulder, his arms around Magnus’ middle. It was a very pleasant feeling to have someone this close, he had to admit. 

 

_Four_

Alec’s heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Blood was rushing through his body as he breathed without actually being able to get oxygen to his system. This wasn’t happening. 

“Alec, it’s going to be alright.” Izzy reassured him for a millionth time. 

“But he’s not waking up!” Alec shouted back, his voice breaking.

“He used up too much magic. They said he was gonna be fine. He just needs to rest.” 

There was a sudden attack on the Institute. Valentine’s men came out of nowhere, fighting their way in. They were defeated in the end, but took lives with them as well. There were many casualties so it was only natural for Magnus to try and help as many of them as he could, when the  _ _iratze__  wasn’t working fast enough. It took its price, though. He was using Alec’s strength but it was still too much and he ended up collapsing into Alec’s arms. 

There were other people, warlocks who came with Magnus, that assured Alec he’ll be alright, but Alec’s mind remained in panic mode. He was sitting near one of the walls of the infirmary, leaning against it, one of his arms around Magnus’ unconscious body, holding him close. All the beds were taken by the badly injured and there wasn’t enough energy in Alec to try and carry him somewhere else. 

“He’s not waking up..” He whispered again, cupping Magnus’ cheek with a shaky hand, bringing their foreheads together. There were tears forming in his eyes and he closed them, letting a single drop fall down. He’d never imagined it was possible for someone to be this scared, frightened to death. 

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ He repeated in his mind. As if it would bring his loved one back to him.

“It’s nice that you waited for me, Alexander.” A voice spoke up and his tears were swept away. 

He opened his eyes to see exhausted but awake Magnus smiling sleepily at him. He didn’t hesitate even a second and pressed their lips together. This time he felt the tears of happiness. 

 

_Five_

It was only a couple of days after the attack and Alec was staying at Magnus’ place again. Magnus was still quite tired and Alec was willing to be around and help if needed. 

Alec woke up early as always - it wasn’t something unusual. He was about to move and get up, when he realized the weight on his chest. Firstly he was ready to move the cat Magnus’ probably let wander around away but instead his hands found a warm body lying on top of his own. Only now he let his eyes open to see a still asleep warlock there, his arms wrapped tightly around Alec, holding for dear life. And for a moment Alec wondered - how the hell did he manage not to wake up? 

He tried to move Magnus a little bit, but he was surprisingly strong even when sleeping, pulling himself closer to Alec. He murmured something under his breath as if complaining. 

“Mags?” Alec called his name with a soft smile. It wasn’t very likely that he’d give up the hold anytime soon. In fact, he just turned his head a little bit, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. 

Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ back, trying to gently wake him up, chuckling a little. And after a few more minutes Magnus finally stirred, then stiffened.

“Alec?” he asked, confused. “Why am I lying on you?” 

“Well, I was going to ask you the same question, you sleep-octopus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa ^^. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think :). And if you'd like you can submit a prompt on my [Tumblr](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/) page.


End file.
